Come In and Out
by Crime Passionnel
Summary: À Riverdale, les secrets ne restent jamais longtemps dans l'ombre. Cette fois-ci ne fait pas exception ; Jughead et Veronica en font les frais. /Post S01E12/
1. SONG : Kaleo - Way Down We Go

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Riverdale sont la propriété de Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa (et par extension, Archie Comics).

Ce Two-shot a été écrit pour le défi du 17 mai de la page FB Défis pairing fanfictions.  
Thème : Coming out  
Contrainte : le personnage qui raconte le coming-out ne doit pas être celui qui le fait. 1'700 mots maximum !

* * *

Je sais qu'il est sérieux, je n'ai pas besoin d'y réfléchir à deux fois. Son regard ne trompe pas. En fait, c'est même étonnant de voir à quel point il est sûr de lui. Il ne ressemble plus en rien à celui qui hésitait devant la porte du mobile-home, dix minutes auparavant, à toquer pour que je lui ouvre.

Mes mains tremblent, tandis que je les cache du mieux que possible sous mes bras croisés. Je m'enfonce dans le canapé, mâchoire crispée. Assis face à moi sur la table basse, Archie m'adresse une moue désespérée. Je n'arrive pas à y croire ; il est sérieux.

— Arch-

— Jug, s'il te plaît, me coupe-t-il aussitôt d'une voix implorante, comprenant mon intention. S'il te plaît.

Je me ravise, me mords les lèvres, puis soupire. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Je ne peux pas lui demander de partir, juste comme ça. C'est mon meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?

Soudain, il se penche vers moi et je fronce les sourcils, quelque peu méfiant. Il me fixe droit dans les yeux. Il semble mettre tous ses espoirs, toute sa vie en jeu, mais je n'ai pas les mots pour le rassurer. Je pense qu'au fond de moi, je suis encore plus paniqué que lui.

— Je pars en famille d'accueil, largué-je d'un coup.

Son expression se décompose, avant de s'animer d'une brusque colère. Il se relève avec force, alors que son sang ne fait qu'un tour.

— Attends ? Quoi ?!

Je lève les yeux au plafond, contrarié qu'il le prenne aussi mal. Normalement, les rôles devraient être inversés. Je suis celui qui vient d'apprendre une nouvelle qui remet toute notre amitié en question, à ce que je sache.

— Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des secrets, et alors ? On est loin d'être parfait, grommelé-je.

À cette remarque, Archie s'arrête de gesticuler et se laisse finalement tomber à côté de moi. Il a l'air de porter le poids du monde sur les épaules et je ne le suis d'aucun secours.

— Je suis désolé, dis-je après un long moment de silence.

Un faible sourire se dessine sur son visage.

— Je sais. J'ai vraiment choisi la pire personne à aimer, hein.

J'éclate de rire et secoue la tête pour masquer ma gêne, le cœur pris dans un mélange confus d'émotions. Je devrais avoir envie de me réfugier dans un trou, pourtant, lorsqu'il se met à rire avec moi, je me sens plus léger. J'ai beau être offusqué par sa critique justement placée, je ne lui en veux pas. Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu. Je ne suis peut-être pas amoureux de lui, mais je l'aime aussi. Et j'aurai toujours une confiance aveugle en lui.


	2. SONG : RICTOR - You and Me and Somehow

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Riverdale sont la propriété de Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa (et par extension, Archie Comics).

* * *

Il m'a rendu complice de ses mensonges, témoin de ses péchés. Il m'a dit m'aimer, tout en pensant à un autre. Archie n'est pas un homme. Il n'est pas digne. Il n'a pas d'honneur. Il n'est qu'une façade et je lui ai servi de décor. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être conne !

— Je te déteste, déglutis-je à voix basse, la respiration sifflante.

Dissimulées sous la table du réfectoire, mes mains se resserrent sur mes cuisses jusqu'à devenir blanches. Archie se fait dévisager par le reste de la tablée, alors qu'il essaye d'expliquer maladroitement sa trahison des derniers mois. Son regard nous fuit, à mesure qu'il se heurte à notre silence. J'ai envie de le frapper, même si toute l'attention du lycée est braquée sur nous. S'il croit pouvoir s'en sortir avec des excuses aussi minables, il se trompe rudement. Il a perdu d'avance. Il me le payera, j'en donne ma parole, et une Lodge tient toujours sa parole.

— Dégage, Archibald, finit par interrompre son ancienne meilleure amie.

Il ouvre la bouche une fois de plus, mais cette fois, plus rien ne sort. Son expression se décompose entièrement au bout d'une longue seconde, quand il comprend qu'il n'est pas la bienvenue. Puis, il prend une grande inspiration et fait demi-tour.

Il est parti.

J'éclate brusquement en sanglots dans les bras de Betty. Toutes les émotions que j'ai retenues depuis la veille débordent d'un seul coup. Je réalise l'impensable : je viens de perdre celui que je croyais être mon grand amour. C'est injuste. Ça n'a pas de sens. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Comment ?!

Betty caresse mes cheveux, chuchotant des mots réconfortants à mon oreille. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour tenir. Il l'a aussi trahie, elle devrait bouillonner de rage, mais elle semble si calme, si intouchable. Je me laisse aller contre elle, le visage noyé de larmes.

Je m'en veux tellement d'être tombée amoureuse, de m'être faite berner comme une idiote. Je hais cette ville. Je hais Riverdale.

— Vee, m'appelle doucement ma seule véritable amie. On rentre à la maison, dis ? Je suis sûre que Polly sera contente de te voir.

Je me redresse en reniflant et hoche la tête, avant de m'essuyer les joues. Le sourire préoccupé de Betty me réchauffe le cœur. Contrairement à certains, je sais que je peux compter sur elle, sur son honnêteté, quoi qu'il arrive. Je sais qu'elle ne me trompera jamais.

— Okay, Bee. Rentrons.


End file.
